Mate on Soft Paws
by Miss Poison
Summary: Kitten run. Kitten hide. Kitten why? Why is Harry a kitten? Harry is a kitten but he has nowhere to run or hide. But he isn't alone, Fred and George are there and they don't plan on going anywhere when this scared little kitty needs them. So they take him and hide. Broken little Harry needs love, can these three give it to him. SLASH, Molly/Dumbledore bashing, Harry/multi, Abuse
1. Two Paws Too Many

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight nor will I ever**

**This is SLASH don't read if you don't like, if you do then please ENJOY!**

**BIG thanks to **_**'Amu4ever'**_** for all the help with this story and giving me this idea and some others. This story would have not happened if not for you, THANKS :3**

'_Thoughts'_

_Good boys don't cry….._

Harry forces himself to remember as the blows keep coming. They keep coming, aimed perfectly to inflict pain to draw out a cry. He bites his lip to keep a cry from escaping and squeezes his eyes closes tighter to trap the tears.

Bones braking into pieces as his already broken body receives its punishment.

_Good boys don't scream_

"You freaks need to learn discipline and manners. Right, boy?" Vernon wraps two fingers around his chin and drags his face closer.

"Yes sir." He answers

"Good little freak." His hand moves to Harry's hair yanking his head back to the floor, his head meets the floor with a loud _SMACK_. There is a sharp metallic tasting liquid in his mouth. Blood. Such a familiar taste that it's almost comforting, reminding him if he can still taste he is still alive.

_Good boys always listen _

Just need to live one day at a time. He can't think about tomorrow because there is no guarantee that he will be there to see it. He wants to able to know that there is a tomorrow for him but there is only so much his hurt can take and it is already just barely beating. So weak. Wanting to just give in to that blissful peace that's waiting for him to give up.

He hears laughter coming from somewhere in the room, Vernon's lips are tightly shut in concentration so it didn't come from him. Maybe he was finally going crazy, a real genuine freak, his uncle will be happy to know he was right. He laughs instead it comes out as a pained gasp since at the same time a fist cuts off all air as it collides with his throat.

Choking and sputtering he tries to take a breath, his lungs refuse any attempt and he lies wheezing on the floor.

His body aches, he doesn't even need to look to know that every inch of skin is battered and bruised. It takes a lot of effort to not curl up, and protect his frail body, each time he knew another blow was coming.

Wincing when he feels something cold gently caressing along the length of his spine.

'_No please not this.' _Shuttering at the feeling, he knows what is coming and there is no way of stopping him now. Tears silently escape as waits for the familiar pain to consume him.

He cries out when more pressure is put on the blade and it breaks through skin and just as quickly the cutting stops. The action is repeated somewhere else on his back causing him to cry out again. Again and again small shallow cuts are made. Not deep enough to kill him from blood loss but just deep enough to leave a scar. A reminder that _this_ is what he deserves because it is what he asked for by being a freak and a whore and nobody cares about me. He knows this because his uncle told him, and his family wouldn't lie to him, they couldn't.

Another slice of that heartless blade leaves him feeling weaker, not too weak that he doesn't cry out each time it breaks new skin, but just too weak to care that it hurts. It hurts so much each new cut drawing more blood away. Each cut leaving him gasping for the air his scream took away. Each cut hurting less because his body is feeling lighter. Each cut reminds him that no one will come and save him.

"Look at this mess you made." He grabs Harry by the hair again and pushes his face into a puddle of his own blood. "You better clean it up."

"Yes sir." He says weakly.

Vernon moves away, too weak to move his head so he just waits. He isn't done yet, Harry knows this from experience he isn't done as long as Harry is still conscious. He hears him return and kneels down beside him.

Screaming more than before he kicks desperate to get away from this agonizing pain; something cold and liquid was being poured on his now lacerated back. It feels like complete agony, his breath is caught in his throat like it is too afraid to come out. Whatever this new technique of inflicting more pain upon him is, he doesn't like it. Not at all, it is unlike pain he had never felt before. Pure agonizing pain.

Slowly the pain starts to dull and he can breathe again, only they come in quick gasps. He lies limp on the ground both because he is too weak and too scared to try.

Suddenly a calm comforting feeling washes over him taking that fear with it. His body starts to relax and he feels himself begin to slip away.

'_Not yet, please not yet.' _He begs as he feels his eyes start to close on their own as he slowly drifts away from reality.

The last thing he hears before he drifts away completely is his uncle leaving the room and locking the door.

~*_Twins_*~

Fred and George pride themselves in knowing things before everyone else. Figure out little secrets people have and using it later if it isn't too serious. Come on, they are insensitive that they would betray someone's secret just for a laugh…..okay they did do that. But not with things that are not a joking matter they know when enough is enough and when not to even start.

But they when they didn't know things that they should, especially when they knew something was definitely wrong were one of the things they didn't like.

George was the first to notice something was wrong. At first he wasn't sure if it was anything at all, but then there were those little things that he started to notice. Like how a when he spends time at The Burrow near the end on the summer he doesn't like being close to anyone. But that slowly goes away after being away from home for a while.

He noticed that he would flinch slightly when people touched him, and didn't like to make eye-contact. George mentioned what he noticed to Fred and since then on both boys watched him carefully.

The next year when he came to stay with them again, George knew to look if something was off and this time Fred was there too to help keep an eye on him. And again the signs were there; the avoiding touching, flinching when people touch him, avoiding making eye-contact.

But now it seemed like it was worse than the previous year. They can hear him screaming and crying in his sleep, but they know they can't do anything. They know that their help would not be welcomed and only put more attention on him, which he doesn't need. Ron is in the room with him but he sleeps like the dead so there is no way he would wake up and comfort him.

Each night Fred and George hear him in distress and can only look at each other wondering how no one else can hear him screaming.

He eats almost nothing now, he pretends to so their mum doesn't make a fuss over him but they notice how he hides food and puts it back when he thinks no one is looking. He never sees the worried glances exchanged between the twins. He doesn't see how they physically restrain each other from going to comfort him. He doesn't see how much they really care.

George wants to tell him that they care and are here for him if he ever needs them, but Fred keeps reminding him that it wouldn't help because he wouldn't believe and then would start distancing himself from them and then there would be nothing they could do.

So for now all they could do was watch; even right now their minds drift to him. George noticed that he ends up thinking about him a lot more since his birthday. And his eyes wander over to him without him knowing, and if he thought he was protective before it doubled now and he has no idea why.

~*MP*~

"Fred?" Fred turns to his brother from his spot opposite from him on the couch. "We should-"

"Go get Harry? Yeah I know. I feel really anxious to see him and I don't-"

"Like him staying with those people longer than he must." George gets up from the couch. "So, shall we go collect our dear friend from that hellish pit?"

"We shall." Fred says laughing. And they grab their coats but their coats weren't the only thing they were wearing; identical smirks were on their since they were both thinking of what they were going to do to those people who Harry calls family. No one hurts him.

They apparated number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey was nothing special in their eyes. Together they walked to the door and knocked.

"Are they even home?" Fred says after a few minutes without an answer. George moves over to the window and peeks inside.

"No one's there." He says.

"Maybe he was left here…" Fred suggests.

"Only one way to find out." George takes out his wand and casts an unlocking charm.

After making their way inside the house they go upstairs to Harry's room. Fred makes a disgusted sound when he sees all the locks on the one door, he wastes no time unlocking them and making their way into the room.

Empty. They look around the room but it is empty, and not just of people. There is almost nothing in the small room and a Harry is one of things missing.

"I guess we came for nothing." Fred says and turns to leave. Fred is about to follow his brother when he notices movement coming from under the blanket on the bed. Slowly he walk over to bed to check what is was. It couldn't be Harry; it was much too small to be him. Whatever it was it really small. He turns and sees George watching him from the doorway with one eyebrow raised. Obviously he didn't see what Fred did.

Fred sits on the edge on the bed and lifts the blanket carefully. There is a flash of something black and it's gone.

He looks around the room for whatever that thing was but sees nothing. His eyes meet George's, he looks shocked.

"What was that?" George asks.

"I don't know, did you see where it went?" Fred asks, looking for a place it might have hid. What if it ran out of the room? What if it was Harry's pet? Harry was going to hate them if they lost a pet he was hiding from the Dursleys. They needed to find it now before they got back.

George walked over to the bed and knelt down looking underneath. He gasps and almost backs away. Two bright eyes green were staring straight at him. He takes out his wand again.

"_Lumos."_ He casts. The little creature backs further away from the sudden light. A kitten, it's a small black kitten with bright green eyes. Its entire body is black except for a bit of white between his eyes and his right front paw which was also white.

He reaches out his arm very carefully without it noticing and once he was close enough he quickly grabbed it by the scruff of its neck.

Triumphantly he holds out the small kitten for Fred to see, he smile and pets its head.

"How odd, its eyes look exactly like Harry's." He takes the kitten from George and sits on the bed again this time with the kitten on his lap.

George's eyes widen and he looks around the room. Then he sees what he missed before; pile of clothes in the middle of the room, seemingly out of place inside a perfectly clean and organized room. He walks over to the clothes and picks them up. They are torn up and soaked in blood, he holds in a gag from the fowl scent coming off of them. There was more blood on the floor where the clothing was.

He glances back at Fred who was watching him carefully, his eyes holding the same question George wondered. How could they of missed this?

"Do you think that-" He starts.

"This cute little kitten could be our Harry?" Fred finishes.

"But how?"

"He's done weirder." He smiles looks down at the kitten again, it looks back up at him with those beautiful green, they were like Harry's now that he was looking closer that there was no way this wasn't him.

Now how did he get like this?

**~*MP*~**

**So what do you think? Review and tell please, I appreciate honesty **

_**Question~ Who of Harry's friends should lead on? Or not a friend?**_

**NEXT CHAPTER-**** They get Harry away from there and try to get him to turn back.**


	2. Too Little, or Too Late

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, nor will I ever.**

'_Thoughts'_

_~'Kitten talking'~ just_ sounds like meowing to everyone around him.

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

_(Kitten POV)_

The kitten purrs contently as a warm hand scratches behind his ear and rubs under his chin. He leans into the touch encouraging the owner of the hand not to stop. It feels so good that his chest continues to let out a low rumble.

_~'Mine'~ _He purrs and rolls over onto his stomach. This red-headed giant was now his, and no one else could have him. That hand was his now and had to keep going because it belongs to him.

"No, it can't be him." The red-headed giant said and stops petting him to look at his copy.

He will call that one Red Giant #2, he looks like red-headed giant but he isn't 'cuz he is sitting on this one and the other one is over there.

The little bundle of black fur shifts in my giant's lap. And he mewls in complaint when the warm hand stops stroking.

'_No stop, feel good'~_ He mews and rubs his head against the stilled hand. But Red Giant is still ignoring him. He needs to get closer then he can't ignore him.

He puts his front paws on the large chest in front of him and tries to get as close to his giant's face. Since he is only a kitten he can only reach not even half way up giant's chest.

~_'He see me now. No ignore me'~ _Red Giant looks down at him and scratches behind his ear. Again he leans into the hand and starts to purr. He leans further into the amazing touch and loses his balance and tumbles off the lap.

"Can't be him. It looks and acts like and ordinary kitten." One of the giants says but he ignores them since they ignored him.

_~'What that? Oh no it running away. '~ _He thinks when he sees something move in the corner of his eye. He chases quickly after it before it can escape from him.

"Harry wouldn't act like this."

"Well he didn't say anything about having a pet."

"He didn't tell us what goes on when he goes home either."

"A pet and potentially being abused are two completely different thing."

The kitten dashes under the bed after its unsuspecting prey, and pounces on it. He lifts his paw to see his prize but it's gone. _~'Where go?'~_ He looks around for a hiding place it may have gone but finds nothing. He sneezes when he gets dust up his nose and tumbles over again.

"What about the clothes?"

"He could have changed out of them before they left and just didn't have time to clean them up."

"I guess that could have happened." Silence "Where did it go?"

_~*Toy? I find 'nother toy'~_ He notices something dangling a few feet from him. It's just waiting to be pounced on. Slowly, he move forward so it doesn't run away too. Once he gets close enough he pounces on it grabbing the long, thin toy in his mouth.

"Th-that answer your question?" Red Giant #2 laughs at his Giant. The kitten releases the shoelace in favor of hissing at the Meany laughing at his Giant. "And he is protective, how sweet."

Red Giant #2 keeps laughing and he doesn't like it at all. He has no right to laugh at his Giant like that. The kitten hisses for a little longer and then turns his back to The Mean One and looks up at his Giant with big pleading green eyes. His Giant just sighs and picks him up. He holds him in two cupped hands easily.

"He is taken with you Gred."

"Shut up." His Giant mumbles as he sets the kitten down beside him on the bed. But the kitten would have none of it and immediately moves to curl up on his lap. He starts to purr again when he feels his Giant's start to stroke his head again.

_~*Feel good. Really good*~_

"Well we should probably leave now before they get back." The Meany moves to pet the kitten too but the kitten has other ideas and is to his feet, back arched, and hissing in a matter of seconds.

"Okay we really need to go."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with this little bundle of fury, would it?" His Giant laughs, it sounds so beautiful that he forgets about The Meany in favor of rewarding His Giant for being so good.

_~*Must reward good 'havior*~ _He purrs louder to make sure His Giant knows he did something good. _~*Laugh good, happy good*~_

Something flashes in the corner of his eye again, instantly he dashes across the room after it ignoring the amused laughs coming from the two giants. He has to catch it this time, he just has to.

He is so busy in his pursuit that he doesn't notice the giant leave the room and the house before they are long gone.

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

The kitten runs around the house franticly trying to find any trace of where His Giant went. The house is so big and he keep finding closed door. He turns sharply and almost falls down a wooden mountain. Carefully he moves to the edge and looks down. There are little ledges about twice as high as him and these ledges keep repeating a little lower each time.

It is a long way down and he has no idea how he would get to the bottom. He paces at the top for a little longer. Then finally and carefully he goes down to the first ledge, he successfully lands his front paws on it but his back legs don't listen to him and go right over his head causing him to tumble down the rest of the way down landing on his back at the bottom.

He gets up and shakes, trying to rid his head of the swirly feeling.

_~*No do that again*~_He turns back to the evil cliff thingy and hisses because him falling down was all its fault.

He purposely turns his back to the evil thingy and looks around curiously at this new area full of new stuff.

He runs around looking at everything, it is all so new to him and he likes it all and wants to see everything at the same time.

There is a rattling noise on the other side of the room; that must be the sound of another toy. Another toy…that means another friend has that toy. He runs closer to see what new friend was waiting to play with him.

The door open and a huge whale walks through the door and another one follows behind. What were these ugly creatures? They look nothing like his nice Giant.

He sees an opportunity and makes a dash for the open door. There is shouting but he pays no attention to a thing those ugly creatures say.

_~*Bad. Yuck. Run. Run away. Far far. Go, faster*~_

The kitten runs as fast as his little legs will go right under their legs and out the door. He takes cover in the bush and crouches down to ensure he isn't found.

"Where'd it go?"

"Don't ask me. That freak probably let it in."

"Dudley don't stand in the door like that, what if the neighbors see you? Or worse what if they hear you?"

"At least the thing is gone, but that boy will pay for letting it in the house."

_BANG_

The little black creature curls into a ball, refusing to leave its safe spot. His eyes start to drift close and sleep takes over.

A few hours later the little bundle of fur starts to squirm as the kitten awakes. Two emerald eyes open to greet the world eagerly. And he stretches lazily in the sun.

He gingerly leaves the safety of his hidden den to explore this new territory. It was a lot larger and flatter too; and very green.

There is an unfamiliar sound over to its left and a flash of white and feathers. Then something has him around his waist and takes him off the ground. He hisses and fights but nothing works and all he can do it watch the ground move further and further away.

_~*Not good, me be down there not up. Not good*~_

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX **

(Fred's POV)

"George, we should go back." Fred paces nervously in the middle of the room. He had a bad feeling that hadn't left him since they left Harry's room. "Just to check to make sure he is alright."

When he receives no response from his twin he stops pacing to see what he was doing. George was across the room busy going over various pieces of parchment. But what was so interesting about them that he didn't hear Fred.

"George?" He asks again moving closer.

"Something isn't right?" He mumbles.

"That's what I said." Fred says.

"No, I mean something isn't right with this." He picks up a few of the papers and hands them over. "I was going over some of the documents we need so that we can open that store across the ocean, and remember how we thought that we could make a fortune selling our own special alcohol?"

"Yeah, like the One-Sip Drunk and various others."

"Well in order for us to get our liquor license we need some paper work." Fred looks down at the parchment George gave him while he was explaining. "I had to go home and grab some papers we forgot there, but this was no problem; I found everything we need. But it is what else I found that isn't adding up."

George pauses to shuffle through the papers some more.

"Like this." He hands the paper to Fred and watches as his twin reads over it. "It doesn't make sense Fred, why would mum have this and more importantly, what does it mean?"

Fred continues to read over the information, his eyes slowly start to widen when he notices what George means by thing not being right.

What does this mean?

**XxXxXx~*~xXxXxX**

**So that is chapter three I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think (even if you didn't like it)**

**Sorry about my little note at the end of the last chapter telling you what this chapter was supposed to be about. Things went differently than planned and this is what we got. So I will not be doing those little seek peeks from now on I don't want to unintentionally lie to you guys.**

_**Question~ The kitten needs a name, what should it be? **_


End file.
